


The Butler and His Dragon

by Raevofdamned



Series: Jokamu and Family [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Family time, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, dwyer and corrin bonding time, dwyer is a kiddo, dwyer is a mood, kana is pure, kanna twins, post revalations, this is just random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevofdamned/pseuds/Raevofdamned
Summary: A collection of Jokamu oneshots, drabbles, and shortstories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have no idea what I'm doing. Please review to help me improve.

She did her best to stifle the yawn, which went unsuccessfully. Instead, she just gave a long and tired sigh. The silver haired girl was exhausted. First of all, she had to go over the terms of the peace treaty plans with her siblings. Which was essentially just constant bickering between all four of her brothers. (Her sisters at least tried to listen and corporate with one and another). And that had nearly taken up all day. Secondly, her six-year-old son Dwyer, just wouldn’t keep still. She and Felecia had to run all over the castle looking for him up until they cornered him in the garden. Which was much harder since she was 7 months pregnant with twins. Then the boy kept refusing to take a nap right up to when she threatened to tell his father.

And now, now out of all days, the babies kept kicking. Not the usual ‘oh, they kicked, how cute!’ kicks, it was the please-give-me-death kind of kicks. They would not stop, it hurts like a bitch, and she just wants to take a short nap so she can be fully awake when she plans for her husbands return. Corrin rested her hands on her lump of a stomach. “Please, just this once, let me sleep.” She whispered. For a brief second, it almost seemed to work.

Corrin was about to give a sigh of relief right before it started right back up again. She gave long groan and threw her head back onto her pillows.

This was going to be _so_ much fun.

\----

She did her best to carefully sneak into the kitchen. It was roughly midnight, and everyone in the castle was already asleep. Corrin didn’t want to wake anyone up just because she was having midnight cravings.

Unknown to her, petite feet gently pitter-pattered behind her.

When she got to the kitchen door, she delicately opened it. Making as little as squeaks and creaks as possible. As she closed the door, she turned her head towards the table in the middle of the room. It was filled with all kinds of things. From a delicious variety of fruit to sweet smelling pastries. Which was exactly what she was craving.

It was rare for her to be wanting sweet things on this damned pregnancy, because normally meaty things were what she craved while the sweets made her gag. She honestly didn’t understand why it was like that. When she was pregnant with Dwyer, all she could eat was sugary delights. (Though it was more than probable because it wasn’t Dwyer she was currently carrying. Corrin walked over to the wooden table, rubbing her hands together. Her scarlet red eyes gazed upon the selection. Oh, what to pick? Chocolate chip cookies or blueberry muffins? Eclairs or Cake? Maybe even tarts or macarons. For some reason, debating on what to munch on was overwhelming. She felt as if she were about lose it and just wanted to cry. Wanting to bawl over sweets was frankly stupid, in her opinion. She was a in war between her two families for five years, she never cried then. But now, she was ready to lose it over food.

And now she wants to cry because she wants to cry. Sigh, this was getting tiring. She shoved those thoughts out of her head and focused at the task at hand. Maybe she should try the cake-

“Mama, what are you doing?”

 _Shit_. She knew that voice all to well; Corrin suddenly turned around to find big blue eyes peering at her. She didn’t know how he managed to sneak up on her, but there stood her 6-year-old son, Dwyer.

Corrin put her hands on her hips and gazed down at him “What am _I_ doing?” she retorted, “The question should be what are _you_ doing here, Dwy.” The very young noble gave a confused look.

“But I asked you first.”

The silver haired woman gave a soft giggle before leaning down to get near to his level. “You may have asked me first, but _I’m_ your mother.” She booped his nose gently and young boy still gave her a uncertain look. “What I do should be no concern to you, but what you do until you’re an adult, will and should be concern me. Ok?” 

The silver haired boy breathed an ‘oh’.

“So,” she continued, “what were you doing, my son?”

Dwyer furrowed his eyebrows before answering. “I heard you sneaking out, mama. You’ve only snuck out when something bad was going to happen. So I got scared and followed you to make sure you’re ok.” He said softly.

Corrin blinked out of slight shock. He was scared that something bad was happening. She honestly felt like a terrible mother. He was young, so of course if he saw his mother sneaking out, it’d be typical to jump to conclusions. Especially with the circumstances with what it brought before. (It has only been a year since the war ended, and the older woman honestly didn’t blame him for thinking they’d be invaded again.) She gave a soft sigh before bringing her small child into a hug and lifting him up off the ground.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, my dear.” She hummed in his soft hair, “but how about I make it up to you by reading you your favorite bedtime story.” She offered. Her sons face lit up at the word’s ‘story’. Giving a big smile, “Yeah!” he cheered. Waving his small arms up in the air. The woman gave a laugh at her son’s reaction. He was very excitable child. Much like Jakob when he was much younger.

She gave him a soft peck on the forehead, “Then let’s go.”

As she carried him back to his room, she guessed that she’d have to taste some sweets another time. Because right now, he was much more of an importance.

\----

When morning came and her husband returned, he gave her a soft kiss before picking up his son.

“How did everything go, darling?” he questioned while Dwyer cuddled into him. Corrin gazed at her son for a brief second before looking back at Jakob. She gave a soft smile. ” Everything was fine.”

Jakob gave a chuckle before leaning down for another kiss. Dwyer then gave a sound of disgust, which made her husband turn to him. “Oh you don’t like that, huh? How about this?” He teased while tickling the boy gently. Dwyer then broke into a fit of giggles.

She looked fondly at the two as she rubbed her swollen belly. She most certainly loved those two more than they could know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When mother forces you to welcome the new neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just writing practice tbh. I'm doing it so when I actually post the Jokamu fanfic I want, I'm familiar with the characters, able to make the chapters longer, and actually write better than it looking like a 13 year old did it (even if I.m actually 13)

The Birthrights where new neighbours from Hoshido, they moved right next door to Jakob and his family. They currently ran the new bakery in the small town and When they had first moved here, his parents insisted that he and his brother, Silas, welcome them to the town and give them some of their ‘famous’ shepherd’s pie. Jakob had immediately declined the offer, he was _not_ about to be all nice and sunshine to total strangers, whom he’d known nothing about. Silas, one the other hand, had immediately agreed to it. But, with his mother being the stubborn woman she is, forced him to tag along.

 _“_ Jakob, I raised you better than this.” She had said with a sigh, her hands on her hips, she and shook her head.

“You _barely_ raised me at all.” He muttered, his violet eyes looking away from her glare. It wasn’t totally a lie; his mother and father were always working. So, their man-nanny, Gunther had raised him most of his life.

The older woman gave another sigh, but this was one was much deeper. She raised her hand and covered her eyes before responding. “ _You damn teenagers and your rebellious phases. I swear you and your older sister drive me crazy sometimes_.”

The silver haired boy gave a snort, “Maybe its because you’re barely ever around or way to harsh in your damn rules.” His other sibling, Azura, rather wild when she was a teenager. Of course she grew out of it and became a calmer and sincerer person once again, but before she was an adult, she was a utter mess. She sneaked out at night, drank, and partied so much she realized she needed to grow up.

His mothers glare became harsher, her light blue eyes furious. “We are not having this discussion again young man,” She growled, “So, _take_ the damned pie, go with your brother, and welcome the new neighbours! _Now_!” She barked.

He gave a eyeroll, muttered a ‘fine’ as he picked up the container which the food was in, and headed out the door. Silas had been waiting for him. The short haired boy had a grin on his face and was all too perky for Jakob’s taste.

“finally decided to stop being a lump, eh?” he teased.

“Oh shut up you happy-fool.”

Silas had given a laugh at his brother.

When they arrived at the newly moved in house, they were welcomed by Hinoka, who had a bright smile and thanked the for pie.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” The red-head offered, her eyes on Silas as she said it.

“Actually we should be headin- ““We’d _love_ to!” Silas cut in, his hand resting on his brother’s shoulder.

“Oh, great! I’ll go tell my brother.”

When the girl had left, Jakob gave a scoff at the blushing boy. “You two better not flirt all night or I will end you.” He whispered before walking through the door.

He was most certainly not in the mood for his brother trying to seduce the new neighbour.

\--

Ryoma, who Jakob learned was Hinoka’s much older and scarier older brother (not to mention legal guardian of the entire household) showed them to the dining room. “Thank you, again, for the food. It looks delicious.”

Silas gave a kind smile, “It was no problem! Thank you for inviting us to dinner!”

The brunette nodded, and the two started chatting about other things.

Jakob rolled his eyes, Silas was a very…..social person. Unlike Jakob, he preferred being with people and talking about many things. Whereas Jakob preferred to stay home alone and just read a good book.

The violet-eyed boy left the two to be and headed for the table, where a girl with long, platinum blonde hair was. he looked around the table, it looked like nearly every seat was taken, except for the one where Hinoka was and the one beside the strange girl. Assuming that his brother would want to sit next to the red-head, he sat in the other free chair. (His brother may get his on nerves, but he still loved him enough to give him a chance with a girl he clearly liked)

When he parked himself on the chair, the girl lifted her head from the book and turned to him. Jakob caught the movement with his eye, and for a good second, he stared back at her. Her eyes where strange, they were a scarlet red. He’d never seen eyes that colour before, and he must admit, they were beautiful.

He cleared his throat when he realised, he’d been staring, “Um, Hello.” He shifted awkwardly in the chair.

The girl continued to gaze at him.

“Are you alright?”

She immediately shook her head when he had  spoken to her once more. “Oh, uh, sorry. Erm, I’m Corrin.” She said sheepishly. A blush had spread on her face and she gave a small smile.

“Nice to meet you Corrin, I’m Jakob.”

\---

It had all started from there. When the two had gotten over their awkwardness, they chatted about things. Many things. She told him about her life in the city, about her step-father and mother before they had died in the car-crash. Which was the main reason they moved here, to start anew. Corrin also told him about some of her likes and dislikes, and how she couldn’t make some tea if here life depended on it.

In return, he told her about his family. About how he was frankly awkward when it came to people and that he enjoyed a good book instead. She laughed at that, but not a mean or cruel laugh, a genuine one. Apparently, she was like that as well.

As the time came for him too leave, he honestly felt sad. He didn’t want to go home, he wanted to chat more with her. She was just so easy to talk to, it felt nice.

“You have to go now, huh?”

He gave a stiff nod and settled the dirty dishes in the sink. “Afraid so, but I do live next door. We can always chat again, only if you wanted to course.” He said the last part softly.

Corrin gave a smile, said she would like too. That had made Jakob feel all warm inside, her smile was bright and happy. He’d pay to see it again.


End file.
